The Survivor
by DarkAngel8907
Summary: Alexia visits her past as she travels farther on her journey she meets a man who everyone else knows as the boy who lived...and hes been keeping a secret
1. Prologue

_**The survivor**_

**Prologue:**

Sweat pools around her neck, drips off her face and still she does not awaken. Bed sheets are tangled around her slender legs as she continues to thrash about, this nightmare being the most horrifyingly real one she has had yet. There is no one there to bring her out of it, no one there to comfort the frightened woman.

Its three a.m. when she finally wakes up groaning. She looks around and is suddenly frightened of the dark. _**Oh do be realistic Alexia! **_she scolded herself._**You haven't been afraid of the dark since you were 8 years old don't start again now!**_She shook herself mentally realizing that she was talking to herself.

She wished her love were home. She knew that only he could comfort her when it was needed and only in his arms did she feel safest. It'd been that way for a long time now. Only with him did she gain her confidence in herself back. But she knew he was with friends and really didn't want to bother him and yet she couldn't help but send a message to him then grabbed his pillow and snuggled close.

Breathing in his scent she had a slightly easier time falling back to sleep only to have her nightmares come back full force. This time, however, the ending was quite different. This time there were no survivors. In agony she cries out but there is no one to hear her. Suddenly she is aware of being shaken awake roughly causing her to moan in anguish for the pain in her head was great.

"Alexia! Alexia! Wake up darling!" she heard faintly, "Alexia Melina Rose wake up this instant!"

Bleary auburn-gold eyes blinked up at him underneath long, thick, raven black lashes and Alexia promptly burst into tears at the sight of her very alive, very healthy, and very worried looking boyfriend, Briorick Ryan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The First Guy**

Reaching as far as she could, she tried to drag down a big pink binder from the shelf.

"_Here, dear, let me get that for you. No need to try more then necessary shorty!" _came an amused voice from behind her and a pale hand reached above her head. 

"_Besides, the doctor said to not stress yourself out. Its not good for the baby remember? We both know you don't want anything to go wrong"_

"_Not like you really care Ryan! You were the one who suggested I get rid of it because your not ready to be a father!!! You cannot go around and blame everyone but yourself when you did have a part in making her or him !"_

" _Oh hun , you know I was shocked and upset when you told me the news! You know I'd do anything for you. At least you should….." _Ryan turned away as if in grief but what Alexia didn't know was he had a huge smug look on his face. She did know he loved to guilt trip her however and this time she wasn't taking it!

" _Anything?"_ she asked sweetly.

"_Of course anything! Why what did you have in mind darling baby girl?"_

_**O him and his damn nicknames that he has probably used on all of his girlfriends! Whatever am I going to do? This baby will need him and though he frustrates me I still love him!!….I think**_

Ryan stood there, waiting patiently, wondering what the hell was going through his sweethearts mind. He knew he'd hurt her that day she'd come walking up to him with the little stick in her hand crying. He'd lashed out. Told her get rid of it, he wasn't ready to be a father. As if he thought she was ready to be a mother! He knew how much she wanted a baby and to get married but they had just graduated for Christ sake! As soon as he'd suggested abortion he had received a very sound, hard, stinging slap across his face. 

" _I will never kill a child that has been conceived inside of me you asshole!!!!!!!!" _she'd screeched raising her hand again. To stop her from hitting him again he suggested adoption, open adoption even. He'd forgotten she'd went through it herself though that was how he had met her. _Slap! _she'd hit him again for thinking he would have her put their child through what she'd been through. He wished he knew what she was thinking now and hoped it was good.

"_Marry me."_

"_What?!?"_

"_I said marry me Ryan. Prove to me that you love me and will take care of me and more importantly our baby. If you can't or won't then get the hell out of here!"_

"_But Alexia…."_

"_I knew it….get out of my room!"_

In a daze he walked out and didn't look back. He knew if he did she would be crying again and that was one thing he could not stand was her upset.

_**Where the hell did that come from? Marry her? Oh I would love to but her family will never allow it!**_

_****************************************************************************_

Back in her room Alexia was doing just the opposite of what Ryan thought. Instead she was on the phone with one of her bestest friends from high school.

" _He seriously said that to you? Omg! I am so going to kill him!!! Is he even still there?"_

"_Oh calm down Faith! And yes he probably still is"_

"_Omg! You know what? Get rid of him!"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_He's put you through to much pain as it is and now he won't marry you or accept his responsibility! It'll be better without him!"_

"_Alright but you know I still love him….I think. "_

"_I know you need me. I'll be there in 20 minutes."_

"_Thanks hun you know I love you!"_

"_I know…whatever would you do without me?"_

"_Die a very sad death…"_

"_Oh you are so over dramatic!!! See you in a few."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

Ryan was sitting in the downstairs backroom at the computer. At first glance it looked like he was just sitting there, but as Alexia got closer she heard her little cousin, Rosalynn, crying. _**Wonder what that's about?**_ she thought walking through the doorway and stopping in shock.

"_Alexia! Make him stop!!!!" _the little girl cried from the couch where she sat curled up in a ball.

Alexia went to sit near Rosalynn, taking her face in her hand. She got very angry when she saw the red marks and tears streaks on her favorite cousins face. Ryan knew he was in trouble when he saw Alexia's back straighten up and tense. _**Wtf? I was only playing catch with the little brat. Of course she'd make it into something more to get Alexia mad at me. That child has been itching to get rid of me! I haven't done anything to even cause it!**_

Ryan was so deep in thought he didn't realize that Alexia had picked up Rosalynn and carried her out of the room nor that Faith had arrived or that Rosalynn's mother Lizella was standing over him, glaring. It wasn't until the chair he was in was pushed back and tipped over and he was lying on his back did he open his eyes and notice those around him.

" _Hiya Faith! Lizella…What's going on?"_ he asked bewildered.

" _What's up is you hurt my daughter you arrogant sonofabitch!!!!! And I want you out of my house and out of my nieces life! Forever!!!!!"_ Lizella screeched.

"_Liz, calm down, let me handle this" _Faith encouraged taking both her and Alexia to the next room.

"_Alexia, dearest, I know you don't want to but it's for the best. You saw how he hurt Rosalynn. What about the baby?"_ faith asked gently.

***********************************************************************


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Choices to be made**

"_Sweetheart, listen to Faith. You know she has your best interests at heart. She's only looking out for you and of course my little nephew."_ Lizella sat on the couch holding a still crying Rosalynn. Faith got up from the chair she was in and gave Alexia a hug.

"_You know what you got to do and you know I'll be with you through it all. We don't need men like him..hell we don't need men at all! We're two very independent women. Sure you are having a baby but lots of our friends and many others have been single parents!_

"_Besides you know little Jonathon Matthews will have all the loving from the men in our family then that asshole in the other room could possibly give him!" _Lizella said with Rosalynn adding," _You know Uncle Scott will love having a boy around. Especially after Aunt Rachael miscarrying his two sons. He'll be like the son he never got to hold!"_

"_Alright! Alright! You guys once again win! Anyone else want to decide my life and my sons for me? I'd sure like to know now so I don't screw up your grand plans!!! You guys know any talk like this stresses me out and yet you're worried about Ryan stressing me out? I'll do it ok? Everyone happy now?"_ Alexia screeched with tears coursing down her suddenly pale cheeks. Faith held tighter as she had started to violently shake. Lizella and Rosalynn looked shocked at Alexia's sudden outburst but knew what had been said was more out of anger then the actual truth.

" _I'd forgotten how much worse her temper got when she became pregnant mommy" _whispered Rosalynn looking scared again"_ At least she's not like daddy!" _

_************************************************************************_

Once Alexia had calmed down enough to talk clearly, Faith took her by the arm, and led her out to where Ryan had been the whole time. He looked up and cringed at the fury in Faiths eyes then looked sad when he say the tears and the sadness and pain in Alexia's eyes. He started to get up from the couch and Faith snapped. "_Sit down!!! Don't you dare touch her! You have caused enough problems for her and she has something to say now. You better shut up and listen very close buddy boy!"_ Ryan sat down meekly and raised scared eyes towards Alexia. He had a feeling he knew what was coming and if Faith hadn't been there was sure he could have stopped the words._**Why must she do this now? Why must she listen to her family over her own heart again? Does she not know how much I love her? How much I want to make her part of my family? How much I always have even before th**_**-**_"OW! What the hell was that for Faith?"_ He yelled out in pain. Faith sneered and said "_Maybe if you had been paying attention you wouldn't have gotten slapped…O wait. Ya you probably would have!" _He hadn't realized alexia had started talking. He looked up and actually paid attention this time as he didn't want another slap about as much as he didn't want to here those words that had just come out of his baby girls mouth._ "It's over Ryan. Do you understand? My family can't stand you nor can my friends. You stressed me out to the point where I don't think I love you anymore. I'm sorry but this is for the best. Please leave now!"_ and the tears started to fall harder out of her eyes and welled up in his own baby blues.


End file.
